Dissuading
by glaceon
Summary: Dissuade: To deter a person from a course of action or a purpose by persuasion or deception. "If I win, you have to wait on me, hand and foot for another week!" He exclaimed. "Just you wait, Ashy-Boy." Animeverse — pokeshipping


"Get off my back, Misty!" Ash growled from his reclined spot on the couch, annoyed with the red-head's constant badgering.

"No _way_, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, I will not let you sit around and mope around the house all freaking day!" She, in turn, yelled back at him with her hands on thin hips in irritation.

Ash looked up at her from underneath the brim of his favourite red hat. So what? He'd lost to Gary – _again_ – and was just taking a little downtime – _for an entire week_ – it wasn't that big of a deal.

Misty, as girls usually do, saw it completely differently.

And why wouldn't she? Ash comes up to her humble home attached to the Cerulean Gym – completely random, no video call or by Pidgy Mail – with the biggest damn frown on his face that she's seen in a long time, and she simply cannot refuse him. It's a widely known fact that once he gets under your skin and into your heart, you just can't say 'no'.

Once inside, he explains that he's been staying at Pallet Town before he begins his journey through Hoenn. Now, that would be all fine and well, if his long time rival Gary Oak wasn't visiting his Grandfather and sister, too.

The two pokemon trainers – one now a budding researcher, but a former trainer nonetheless – should never be in the same place for extending periods of time. The end result is always generally the same, for either party. However, Gary tends to go drown his sorrows in his Mercedes and the numerous cheerleaders in the back of said Mercedes.

It was a far better way to get over a loss than pigging yourself out on your best friend's ice cream and crashing at her place for God only knows how long.

Misty tallied ten days in counting – _so far_ – that Ash Ketchum has acted like a love sick, dumped ex-boyfriend. All in all, she was sick of it.

"Ugh. Just let me do my own thing, Mist. Okay?" Ash grumbled to himself and scratched the back of his head mindlessly. "I'll get over it eventually."

If it was possible, Misty's glare sharpened. "Ash! No, no!"

He smirked cheekily, "that's a double negative. I win." He stated smugly before going back to his paused video game. _Now if only he could beat this Rhydon..._

Misty fumed in his spot. "_Ashton Ketchum_. Get your ass up off my couch and train your real freaking Pokemon!" She exploded; one very small step away from walking over to him and choking the life out of the fourteen year old trainer.

Ash looked up at her slowly, pausing his game without looking and gave her a long stare before moving his gaze onto Pikachu. The little yellow mouse was napping nearby. The black-haired trainer grinned and shook his head. "Nah, I don't think Pikachu wants to today. I guess we're all tired." He rambled. "Hey, how about you come play, too Mist? They've got a pretty powerful Dewgong..." He sung happily, waving the second controller in her face.

The red-haired trainer faltered. Pokemon Clash IV was supposed to be the best type-wise battling game around...

And one look into those god damned puppy eyes of his, and she crumbled like an Onix bathed in a Hydro Pump.

"Oh, okay Ash." She grumbled irritable and snatched the controller out of his hands. "But only on my conditions – three rounds, three Pokemon, and if I win you have to go outside and train _for real_."

The aspiring Pokemon Master grinned and seriously did a little victory dance right next to her while setting up dual battles with ease. He'd had practice. Ten days worth of practice...

"No way, Mist. If I win, you have to wait on me, hand and foot for another week!" He exclaimed and gave his signature grin to the frowning water-type trainer.

"Just you wait, _Ashy-Boy_." Misty mocked as she pressed 'start'.

Said 'Ashy-Boy' glowered in irritation. "You're on!" He hissed and his Charizard burst into the area.

An hour later, he was outside dragging a confused and half-asleep Pikachu with him leaving Misty laughing to herself in the living room; because Ash had forgotten why he was depressed and at her house in the first place.

_a/n: Baww. Pokeshipping is so cute; and I like the idea of trainers battling on a video game or something, even when they have their own Pokemon to train :D_


End file.
